It is frequently necessary to mix a number of fluids. In certain applications, these fluids have to be mixed thoroughly to provide a uniform homogenous composition and this is usually done in a mixing or blending tank. The individual components are introduced into the tank, subsequently mixed, and then discharged to another container. The mixing is usually accomplished by mechanical agitators disposed within the tank and driven through electric motors, gear drives and the like. These agitators perform an adequate mixing but tend to be relatively slow and complex mechanical devices. Moreover, they are normally designed to be used with a full batch of components within a tank and where it is desirable to mix smaller quantities, the agitators are not as efficient.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a mixer which obviates or mitigates the above disadvantages.